


Time Lag

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: We Need More Banter Fics Dammit [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cinnamon Roll Barry, Class Differences, M/M, Oblivious Barry, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hunter, Poverty, Protective Hunter, Sickfic, Waiting, Wealth, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Please be okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> The word "pedophile" is uttered, but otherwise, it's gen. I'll up the rating if anybody complains.
> 
> Speaking of words, my nifty laptop app WordWeb Dictionary & Thesaurus defines "time lag" as "time during which some action is awaited" (which is a dumb definition because it uses part of the term in it, but whatever). The point is, this term inspired this fic.

You preen you bow tie and straighten your cobalt vest underneath your obsidian jacket.  Concrete clacks as you tap your foot incessantly.  You tighten your watch and use its itchy looseness as an excuse to check it.

8:17… seventeen minutes late.  Granted, you’ve come to expect such nonsense from him—prince of CCPD; you’ve heard shovel talks from half the Force ever since he announced his no longer single status.  It doesn’t help that you’re over five years older than him.  Nothing crazy! But in the eyes of folks who’ve known him since he was eleven years old, he’s still eleven; which makes you a pedophile who hungers for their precious baby.

Bartholomew Henry Allen, aka Barry, aka yours.

Along with this starlit terrace tucked beside the penthouse which topped the tallest skyscraper in Central.  Yet all of the stars in the sky shine like shadows next to Barry.  You should say he shines with love when you embrace or joy when he smiles, but if you’re being honest, he shines because he’s yours.

Especially ever since the day you visited his hovel of shadows and odors when he fell ill.  A book see-sawed a shelf when you passed it.  The living room and kitchen congealed together in a space not much bigger than a garage.  The cabinets contained plastic china and silverware.  The pantry, fridge, and freezer looked like they’d never been filled.  The bathroom was a landfill of towels and toothpaste stains.  You didn’t even dare to peek into the closet.  His bedroom door snapped off its hinges at a tap.

A mound on a futon didn’t budge.  No more than a caustic blanket covered him.  Milky, sticky eyes barely blinked at you.  His gaze was distant and a slimy shade of green.  By some miracle, you coaxed him into nibbling buttered toast.

That was half a year ago.  Now, he’s jogging to Jitters and processing evidence as usual.  He smiles upon you sweeter, but otherwise, it’s like the whole nightmare didn’t happen.  It’s haunted you ever since.

He still eats like a college student: coffee, Ramen noodles, and—if he scrimps—frozen pizza.  He still sleeps like a college student: hardly at all.  He still lives like a college student: in a mess.

Enough is enough.  Royalty will envy him starting tonight.

Sooner rather than later, you hope.  Although if this keeps up, royalty may envy him starting tomorrow night.

You flick a strand of your tawny hair back in place.  You wipe your glasses for the fifth time since you’ve set this table.

Worry creeps into your mind and snatches your phone out of your pocket.  Your finger hovers over Send before rewriting your text because you sound like a stalker.  You rewrite it again because now you sound like a parent.  You rewrite it once again and then delete it because how much later could he be???  It’s 8:23, for crying out loud!  He probably stressed over what outfit to wear.  One of these days, he’ll believe you when you tell him he’s perfect in anything.

It’s fine.

You’re totally fine, and so is he.

_Please be okay_

You frown for so long, you strain your face when you grin at your scarlet-vested future fiancé scrambling in through the elevator door.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
